


oooo it's saturday night

by spacedboy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Smut, i suck at this okay, my first fic is shit, natward i'm sorry, platonic, the big gay, tom puts the ho in jehovah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedboy/pseuds/spacedboy
Summary: i have relocated and rewriting from my old oneshots page. feel free to request in the comments.





	1. about author

**Author's Note:**

> some of these are from prompts if they seem familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet explanation for my followers on q.

hello my name is miya, and i'll be your fanfic writer today.  
if you know me by my username dorkwithapencil, it's because that's my main on quotev. the account that matches this one has the url @.p0rks0daaa.  
here i will be posting my nsfw fics, fluff fics, and other fics since i felt like quotev was getting a bit... old.

i hope you like my stuff


	2. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off a prompt.

Tom sighed as he laid his back against the wall.

"Tord, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tord replied.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Tom smirked.

"Dare."

Tom leaned in close to Tord as he spoke. "All right, I dare you to kiss me."

"Never have I ever-"

"tHAT'S NOT THE GAME DUMBASS"


	3. drunken love

*with hints of TordMatt

*also hella short, just like tom

It was a chill Friday night, wind blowing, moon a quarter out, and the local bar was open until 12 with half off alcohol.

Ah, a alcoholic’s dream. Spending the night away with tons of booze, being shitfaced drunk while not being mentally and physically not giving two shits about yourself.

Then the goddamn hangover ruins the fun. But hey, it was great while it lasted.

But aside from that, Tom decided it was his lucky day, as he brought his friends over to seize it too.

Well, he didn't really want Tord to come, but Matt insisted that he’d stay because Tom is just a asshole.

But apart from that, Tord and Matt were in one of the worn out booth seats, watching the horror movie that was playing on the TV across from them. Probably “Return of The Insane Zombies from Hell 4” again. 

Tom and Edd were sitting at the bar, Tom ordering multiple shots and alcoholic drinks, while Edd ordered normal non-spiked cola. Even though it was half off, it was still going to add up at the end. 

“Tom, are you okay?” Edd asked, he looked kind of worried. “nOoo, if I was oKayyy, I wouldn't have went to the baAar." Tom replied as he planted his face on the bar counter. Edd laughed as he did.

"I mean, are you sure? You seem pretty," He took his arm to lift him up from the counter. "Drunk." 

"WhAt do you mean prETTy drunk, I fUcking am!" Tom slurred out. "We should really get you home, Tom."

”*hic* I’d loooOve to go home wiTh you!” Tom said, wrapping an arm around Edd’s shoulder. “T-Tom, you live there with me and two other people.” Edd stuttered out as he laughed nervously. 

“I’d like it better if it were just you and me though~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter from my oneshots page, and use your imagination on that last part oops


	4. lemme smash,, pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title has nothing to do with this chapter

"So anyway, I got commissioned to make a anima... Tord, are you even listening?" Edd glared at his norski friend intensely. 

Tord spaced out because he was thinking about something. Or, someone. 

cough gay cough

Tom would always come to Tord's train of thought whenever something wasn't bothering him or when he had something to do. Sure, the commie/jehovah hatred thing secretly wasn't doing it for him, but Tom's personality and looks had some charm. 

I mean, who wouldn't like his dark brown fluffy hair, his pitch-black mysterious eyes, semi-curvy body shape, and his pIERCINGS?? i see why tord's gay for him,,

But back to the fanfiction.

"Uhh yeah, go on Edd." Tord replied, snapping out of his daze. Edd sipped his coffee as he stared at him for a minute, before shrugging and finishing his sentence. 

**Time skip by a few hours**

Edd fell asleep at his desk on his computer working on his animation commission while Matt accidently broke one of his mirrors and went to buy a new one since he'll never get enough of them. 

The perfect time for Tord to try to flirt with Tom, since every fic goes like that.

The commie came out as he directed himself towards the kitchen, grabbing a popsicle and the remote to the TV from the counter.

Tom was already on the couch in his black undershirt and a pair of old shorts, since he didn't change after waking up. He looked kinda cute with bedhead too.. 

fuck

Tord slide his way to the side of the couch sort of near Tom, but closer to the TV receiver. He grabbed the remote from his side as he changed the channel to "Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 5," it released like a week ago and Tord paid on demand to watch it.

Tord opened the popsicle, not realizing it was blue because he was focused on the screen.

Tom looked at the screen as well, not objecting the movie playing since he didn't have anything else to do.

He heard Tord slurping and was about to tell him to shut the fuck up, but seeing your enemy deepthroat something of your favorite color would make you quiet.

(jokes on you, the fic ends here for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i passed out while typing this yesterday, and i’d probably finish it but I don’t know if i’ll have the time to


	5. author’s note

why the fuck does this have hits


	6. tom has the big gayTM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh  
> i spent like 2 hours on this w/ breaks

Tom sighed as he laid across his bed, Susan in his arms as he was deep in thought. He kept playing with Susan’s strings as his mind wandered.

He was thinking about the person he’s thought of everyday for the past two weeks, his roommate Edd.

Tom developed a crush on Edd ever since highschool, and stayed by him ever since. He was the friend you could rant about things to, tell secrets to, anything at the least.

I mean who could blame him? His dorky personality, his fluffy chocolate brown hair, his soft brown eyes, and his smile could light up a dark room anytime. 

He was such a cutie in highschool too. Matt would always complimented him on his looks, and Tom would insist that he looked good with or without his braces. 

Ever since he met Tord Larrson in the 9th grade, they would secretly compete for his affection going onto 11th. Hell, they disliked each other so much they became enemies after graduation.

But scratch that, even though Tord's feelings passed, Tom's didn't. He hadn't had a chance to tell Edd because he didn't know what he would do.

 

Soon, the discordant notes he played turned more into a tune of some sort, then after a while he stopped.

He was finally gonna man up and tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all these chapters have tom in them i just realized  
> also uhh have this short n sweet chapter about tom pining after edd uwu


	7. non-bulletproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> excuse me what the fuck

}I felt like writing some angst.. here you go }trigger warning just in case

 

Tom tapped his foot on the cold tile floor, impatiently waiting for the medic to tell him good news.

Tord had to lead the army to war this time since one of his top generals, Patryck to be exact, was found murdered on enemy territory. Leaving Paul to be incompetent, he took matters into his own hands. 

Tord was really worried on whether or not Tord made it, after all 3 bullet wounds to the torso, and a stab wound almost near the heart would probably be able to kill a human. But he had high hopes. 

"Mr. Ridge?" Tom heard his name in a saddened tone. "Y-Yes, what is it?” He shakily replied.

”I’m sorry to say this but-“ The doctor’s voice was cut off from a loud flatline. Tom immediately hopped onto his feet, knowing what it meant.

He rushed over to Tord’s bedside, tears heavily dripping from his eyes. Tom grasped his (human) hand, not feeling the warmth from it anymore. 

He didn’t see his toned chest rising up and down, like it completely stopped. 

But the thing that hurt Tom the most were three little words he never said back.

"I love you...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written like,, 4-5 months ago?? i didn’t have anything else prepared but have whatever the hell this is


	8. Chapter 8

okay so, ao3 already deleted my first take of this, but what i'm trying to say is that im discontinuing this work.

im working on original things, focusing on school, and joining other fandoms. 

i've been in the eddsworld fandom for about a year now, and have been making things about it nonstop. 

i just want to focus on other things at the moment.


End file.
